


Vore Arena

by EdgyGay



Series: Vore Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Cock Vore, Come Inflation, Large Cock, M/M, Muscles, Oral Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyGay/pseuds/EdgyGay
Summary: Vore Arena, a new entertaining competition available to audiences of all ages. Experience the thrill of a boxing match, then watch the fetish you could only dream of. The very questionably legal arena held up only by vorephiles and mountains of paperwork. The winner gets to do whatever they like to the loser. Including devouring them.Follow Kyle, who gets put against one of the highest ranked competitors for the audience's entertainment.





	Vore Arena

This was it.

Kyle was walking down the coridor, trying to keep himself calm. He was done training. This was the real thing. They said he'd be put with a random competitor to see what rank he should be placed in. Easy enough, right?

Kyle brushed back short brown hair, sighing. He was dressed only in a red speedo, showing off a decent bulge. Red boxing gloves were worn to match. He was thin and decently muscled, nothing extreme. He was around 5'6.

The boy winced as the light hit him, glancing around as he started towards the arena. The crowd was cheering, stacked in rows and rows of seats. There was a VIP room off the side of the arena. They were allowed to interact with the winner. The ref looked Kyle up and down. He couldn't read the man's expression. An announcer could be heard above, introducing him. Then came his opponent.

Kyle's eyes widened. The man was massive. He caught his name being Ryan. The wall of a man had to be at least 7 feet tall, brimming with muscle. He had black hair, a short beard to match. His chest had a mass of hair. Going lower, his speedo was a black purple. The bulge there was undeniable, his tool had to be about ten inches soft. Maybe three inches wide. His gloves matched his speedo as well. They stood across from one another, the boy swallowing. Was it too late to back out?

The ref gave a quick breakdown of what not to do, and the bell soon went off. Kyle quickly brought both arms up to block, stumbling from the force of the man's blow. He moved to avoid two just like it, managing to get a hut to the gut. Ryan didn't even flinch. As for Kyle, a punch to the face sent him sprawling. The world spun and came up to greet him.

As the boy's daze subsided the boy hard the referee call three, two, and one. Shit. Kyle sat up as the crowd went wild. He looked to Ryan, freezing at the look of a predator. He quickly tried to run, being pinned by a single foot. "Let me go!" The boy begged. Ryan wasn't having it. He tossed his speedo off, revealing his massive cock and balls. It was massive soft.. a true monster.

He was forced to his knees, the man gripping his jaw. It was pried open, the man's soft member being forced in. Kyle's nose was forced against Ryan's crotch, choking on the growing meat in his throat. He could feel it hardening, growing longer. His jaw was forced wider Soon he couldn't breathe. He struggled and hit and clawed to no avail. As darkness tickled his vision, the man pulled out. Kyle was struck with a coughing fit, panting harshly as he looked up. His eyes widened. Ryan's cock seemed about two and a half feet long, as wide as his thigh. How did that thing fit in his throat? Actually, he had more pressing matters.

Ryan literally tore off Kyle's speedo, leaving it in ribbons. He pinned the boy to the floor, teasing his entrance. Kyle panicked and struggled. "N-No! Don't," he begged, "that'll kill me!" Ryan ignored him, positioning himself. Kyle whimpered pathetically. A gasp escaped as Ryan forced against his rim. The boy pleaded and begged.

A raw scream escaped the boy as the tip popped in. More was shoved in. Kyle felt so full and still more entered. He was a mess as he sobbed for Ryan to stop. He could see a bulge in his stomach forming. Finally it seemed like Ryan coudn't go further. Kyle relaxed. Until Ryan shifted up. Dropping his weight on the boy, he forced more in. He repeated this until hilted. The boy was no longer responsive, legs twitching weakly. Ryan felt his chest and abdomen, feeling his member through Kyle's skin. He grinned, the massive bulge ending at the bottom of the boy's chest. He slowly pulled out some, hilting once more. Repeating this, he drew out more and more, faster and faster. After a while he was pounding the boy into the floor, hearing the crowd cheer. Ryan easily hefted him up, standing and rotating to show the crowd as he used Kyle as a living fleshlight.

Sadly all things came to an end. After about ten minutes Ryan hilted, groaning. Kyle twitched, his stomach bulging even more. He closed his mouth, cheeks soon bulging with what could be bile. Soon it was forced out, cum blasting out of his nose and mouth. As the stream subsided Kyle was gasping for breath, white dribbling down his face. As for Ryan, he was content. Almost. His balls were empty now. That wouldn't do.

Kyle twitched and sobbed quietly as he was eased off, the bulge receding. As Ryan popped out a flow of cum began to escape. He used a hand to stop that, lifting Kyle. Moving his feet to his tip, he began to lower him. Kyle didn't realize until his feet were inside the carniverous cock. "W-Wait.. no.. please!" Ryan didn't respond, pushing down on the struggling cream-filled boy. Down to his hips the boy punched and kicked, only sparking pleasure for Ryan. The man pushed and pushed. Eventually, Kyle's head entered. His cries were muffled, a struggling bulge in his cock. The VIP room soon opened, two boys exiting. One was blond, dressed in a black sweater and worn blue jeans. The other had black hair and a white tank top with black sweatpants. Ryan moved to sit, the blonde rushing over. He seemed youngish. "Look Mark!" The black haired boy chuckled. "Yeah, I see." The younger one moved to sit in Ryan's lap, watching the bulge. He experimentally rubbed, getting a positive response from Ryan. Eventually, Kyle made his way all the way in. Ryan's balls grew person-sized, resting between his legs.

Kyle was struggling to breathe, pressing against the wet walls. He begged and cried for help to no avail. Tears ran down his face, soon feeling a strange sensation spread through his body. He began to numb, his body becoming less solid. He heard churning and gurgling, slowly falling unconscious.

Mark watched Ryan's balls shrink, feeling how full they were. He massaged them, looking up to the blonde and Ryan. His eyes widened. The blonde's head had been forced into his cock, slowly being pulled in. "Jamie!" Mark ran up, trying to pull his brother out. His hands were pulled in, face pressed into his brother's crotch. Slowly they were pulled in, the large man standing. He eased his speedo on, feeling the boys struggle in his balls. He walked off, feeling them slowly cease and melt down. The man could finally head home.

  


**Bonus:**   


Ryan groaned as his boyfriend suckled on his cock. Sam had white hair, standing about 5'4. He had very little muscle, currtenly naked. Ryan was sitting on the edge of the bed, oversized balls resting on the floor. "Fuck, babe.. I.. I'm gonna.." Ryan groaned. Soon, he was cumming. Ryan moaned loudly, cum blasting into Sam's stomach. He forced the boy to swallow it all, balls slowly emptying. He laid back, panting. After a moment Sam laid beside him, stomach full of cum. Ryan chuckled, holding Sam close as they drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot that popped into my head. I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave kudos and suggest something you'd like to see in the future! ^^ I may add different chapters with other types of vore if requested!


End file.
